The present invention relates to ski boots and has specific reference to an improved ski boot comprising at least two main portions having overlapping edges for surrounding the foot or ankle and at least one closing and tension device for interconnecting these portions, this device comprising a toothed strap fixed to one of said boot portions and adapted to cooperate with hooking and tension means carried by the same or the other portion of the boot.